


I know heaven's a thing, I go there when you touch me

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Sonny has deep questions in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I know heaven's a thing, I go there when you touch me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).



> I asked for title prompts and Kat gave me something sweet and fluffy and naturally, I had to go cheeseball with it.

“Do you believe in heaven, Rafael?”

“Hmm?” Rafael’s head lolls over as he sleepily considers Sonny’s question. “Sure I do,” he smiles.

“Yeah?” He’s surprised, given Rafael’s open disdain for the church of his youth.

“Yeah,” Rafael confirms. “How can I not, when I have you in my life? I have heaven right here on earth.”

Sonny swats him with a pillow. “I’m being serious here!” He exclaims.

Rafael grumbles and turns over to fully face Sonny. “Is there a reason you chose the middle of the night to do it?”

Sonny fidgets with the fringed end of a woolen blanket. “I just worry, is all.” He admits. “I like to think I’m leading the right kinda life, the kind that will let me go there when I die.”

Rafael pushes himself up, more awake now. “Sonny, what’s going on? Is there something I should know?”

“What? No, no,” Sonny shakes his head. “Jeez, no, I’m fine. Sorry, I just…” he trails off. “I just don’t like to think that you won’t be there with me.”

Rafael stifles the urge to roll his eyes. “I’ll be wherever you are,” he assures Sonny. “And no God in heaven can stop me.”


End file.
